buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Sing it Loud, the Voice of my Soul!
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ And the civil war in Hero World continues, once again introducing a new legion of monsters that wants in on the action. This time, we are looking at the singing heroes of pure unadultered destruction: The Battle Poets. Brave Machine once again showing that they are a deck that plays for keeps. Bringing the best of offense and defense. Well, for the most part. Battle Poets are not much different, and even if they dont get support in the near future, they will remain relevant for a long time into the future. Battle Poets are quite the unique deck to play. They are a Size 3 centric deck, but all the Battle Poets have Ride, so you will be able to play the open-center kinda deal, while kinda having a closed center at the same time. Almost. The first of the Poets we are looking at is the real linchpin of the deck, and that is Battle Poet, Talking. Talking is the main Ride target for the deck because having this as your Ride monster practically spells doom, when you factor in his ability, "Roar, Language Finger", which gives him +5000 power and +2 Critical by discarding a Battle Poet. That, combined with his Penetrate, is scary. But it gets better... Battle Poet, Thinking is the next one. This guy comes into the field with a topdeck soul, he has Soulguard and Move. This guy is the primary monster you keep on your field for the final push. His ability, "Sing, Mic Blade" gives a Battle Poet the ability to Double Attack. Combine that with the Language Finger boosted Talking, and yeah. Destruction. The last Battle Poet is Battle Poet, Speaking, he is basicly the replacement monster, but he is a really good one. His ability is "Shout, High Megaphone Cannon" which lets you destroy an Item or monster by discarding a Battle Poet. This is a pretty good monster, even if just a replacement/safety net, and it brings up the count of Battle Poets you run in the deck, which is equally good for the deck. Then the other monster we run are Bird Deity, Sabird, which can give monsters Double Attack, combined with Thinking, giving even more Double Attacks, it pushes up the damage output even more. And then we have Cyber Police, Hold Hunter, a 2-crit Size 0 to play alongside your Battle Poets. Spells include the ever-so useful Hyper Energy and Call, Super Machine! combo, because we love to have gauge, and all our monsters are Braves. Resupply Complete! Battle Poets, Launch! is a spell that we can only activate if we have a Battle Poet present on the field. It boosts our gauge by one, and lets us add a Battle Poet monster or Impact from the drop zone, back into our hand, which gives us more fuel to use all of our amazing effects. A similiar card is I Cannot Afford to Lose! which can only be activate at 6 life or less, letting you salvage up to two Brave Machines from your drop zone. If you add two back, you must discard a card, but salvaging two Battle Poets is worth it. Body of Steel ensures you at least 9k defense depending on which Battle Poet you use, and is just a good card, obviously. Because Counterattack is dirty. I've Seen Through Your Moves!, staple defensive spell is staple. And then we have It's About Time I Got Serious! which lets us draw 2 cards, and drawing cards is good, especially in a deck wanting as many discard fodders as they can. The last card we have in the deck is the true ace in the hole, the defensive yet aggresive finisher, Shout Out Battle Poets! Lyric Over! It costs two gauge to cast, and will be cast at Counter-speed. When it is casted, you place it in the soul of a Battle Poet, and that card can not be destroyed by opposing card effects anymore. Then, just to make your opponent tilt even further, this card gives all Battle Poets you control 2000 extra power, defense, and an extra critical on top of it! This card is so dirty. Being a Counter, you can cast it in response to item destruction on your Ride, saving it, and buffing up its defense permanently (as long as this remains in the soul). Its disgusting how good this card is. Battle Poets is a deck I really reccomend for newer players. It is very easy to build, and the only foil cards you need is Battle Poet, Talking. Anything else is a Rare, Uncommon or Common, and most of the cards can be gathered in Buddy Rave alone. The only card you actually really need, that is not part of the set, is Body of Steel. Sabird can be replaced by anything you want that you think you can use otherwise, but...it is just a really cheap, really effective, and overall good deck to play. Try it out sometime! Category:Blog posts